Nighttime Whispers
by CerberusProject
Summary: A small drabble made for a friend by request - Dantalion helping William dress for a party. A bit of fluff. Future AU where William is an adult.


"You know, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself," I told him with a definite bite to my tone.

"I know," he responded, paused, and aimed one of his charming little smirks my way. "But sometimes I like to feel I'm still useful to you." His reply drew a huffed sigh from me - even after all these years Dantalion still acted like this. It was almost obnoxious, yet I allowed his persistence and offered my hand. His larger extremities took mine in their gentle grasp and fingers worked at getting the round ends of gold plated cuff-links trough the holes in my sleeve.

The whole time he worked my eyes were fixed on his hand's movements, how he attempted the small feat with one set of diligently applied fingers. My hand was held delicately in his, as if he were planning on kissing it once his task was complete, but eventually it was released in order for Dantalion to fit the pronounced shapes at the link ends through those insignificant holes. I cracked a smirk, I remember, at his frustration. I suppose it didn't help that the shirt I wore was new and freshly pressed by the maids - his impatience showed in slight and I heard Dantalion grumble something perverse in his native language. My smirk widened.

"Aha!" he exclaimed with great satisfaction once the task was accomplished and I couldn't help myself as a chuckle escaped me. Dantalion set a questioning gaze on me but it was ignored in favor of my adjusting his work. He had managed to wrinkle the cuff of my shirt, though it mattered not. My jacket would cover it, regardless. I said nothing of it, and turned the topic elsewhere.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" I asked - I was to attend a party that evening in London. Nothing extravagant, mostly diplomats and a few wealthy land owners were to attend. I imagined Dantalion would be bored out of his mind at a party like that, though he did always have this insentient way of proving me wrong.

"Don't worry. I won't be in your way," he explained as he gathered the bow tie I would wear that evening and set to work. "Besides, " he said, "I'm sure I could find someone to entertain me while you're busy socializing. Perhaps his daughter." At the mention of my hosts daughter my temper flared. Jealousy, probably, but at the time I was in no mood to admit it. My expression tightened to a scowl, my eyes narrowed. Dantalion didn't notice it, his focus on my tie, which he was having quite a bit less trouble with. I didn't care. I was upset and I wanted to make this known.

"If you touch her, I'll capture you in my lesser key and throw salt on you." That got his attention. His hands stilled, his eyes rose to meet mine in accompaniment of a bewildered look. My scowl deepened. It was no idle threat I'd made - I would be more than happy to see him suffer for even the small betrayal of attempting to charm that girl.

His confusion gave way to a smile - I hate it when he smiles at me like that, as if he sees himself as the most dashing prince in all of Hell. It makes my heart thump hard in my chest and causes my breath to leave me, but that night it was, to my relief, of ill effect. His fingers fell from their completed work and Dantalion bent before me on one knee. One of those large hands took mine up once more, drew it to his lips and he pressed a kiss to my knuckles. All the while I watched him, my eyes cold as stone. I wanted to make it clear what he had suggested would not be tolerated.

A small breath escaped him through his nose. His smile softened to one far more genuine and with it my icy stare began to warm, though only a little. Dantalion is not a man who bows easily to authority. It has caused problems between us in the past, and even to this day, but I think then he understood me and what I expected. Slowly he stood and my gaze followed, our eyes unrelenting in our mutual stare. He drew me close then, kissed me, and muttered an apology.

It was enough.

Another kiss was shared before I turned from him to gather my dinner jacket and headed for the bedroom door, expectant that he follow. The night went as planned, and for most of it Dantalion remained at my side. I hadn't expected him to get on so well with the groups I conversed with, but as always, he was full of surprises. I had found myself in very high praise thanks to him and his unholy levels of persuasion.

After the party the both of us had our own private moment together. This was yet another way he sought my forgiveness; by using those skilled hands of his to remove all he had dressed me in that evening and mark sins upon my flesh with every kiss and touch. We fell asleep in each others arms and I remained in his embrace until daybreak.

Author's Note: The comment about salt is actually based on an old legend pertaining to spirits, demons and djinn. Because salt is pure it will purify those who are "unclean". It has been stated that djinn - Dantalion and his bunch were originally djinn in older documentation - will not enter a home that has salt at its entrances and coming in contact with salt will have damaging effects on their spiritual health. It can be used to bind and badly hurt.

William can be even more of a cruel master when informed.


End file.
